ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flaming Thunder
The 10th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson ** Maria Hill ** Mockingbird / Bobbi Morse (first appearance as Mockingbird) ** New Avengers *** Agent Venom / Ultimate Agent Venom / Flash Thompson (first appearance as Ultimate Agent Venom) *** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho *** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy ** Sky Bolt / Harley Kenner (first appearance) Supporting Characters * Liz Allan * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Commissioner George Stacy Villains * Truman Marsh ** Thunderbolts (first appearance) (assembled and disbanded) *** Citizen V / Baron Helmut Zemo (first appearance) (death) *** Beetle / Mech V / Abner Jenkins (first appearance as Mech V) (joins and leaves team) *** Shriek / Frances Barrison (first appearance) *** Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (joins and leaves team) *** Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes (joins and leaves team) (gets and loses symbiote) *** Psylocke / Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock (joins and leaves team) *** Detroit Steel (joins and leaves team) *** U-Foes (first appearance) (join and leave team) **** Vector / Simon Utrecht (first appearance) **** Vapor / Ann Darnell (first appearance) (gets and loses symbiote) **** X-Ray / James “Jimmy” Darnell (first appearance) **** Ironclad / Michael “Mike” Steel (first appearance) (death) * HYDRA ** Symbiotes *** Venom Symbiote **** Unnamed HYDRA Scientists (get and lose symbiotes) *** Carnage Symbiote **** Unnamed HYDRA Soldiers (get and lose symbiotes) * Anti-Venom / Eddie Brock * Dark Phoenix / Ashley Kafka (appears in TV, Computer Screen and Hologram only) Other Characters * Avengers (mentioned only) ** Hulk (mentioned only) * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** American Son / Harry Osborn (comatose) ** Firestar / Angelica Jones (comatose) ** Jewel / Jessica Jones (comatose) ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand (comatose) ** Power Man / Luke Cage (comatose) ** Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff (comatose) * Betty Brant (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) * Wolverine (mentioned only) * Norman Osborn (mentioned only) * Fantastic Four (mentioned only) Plot In the Triskelion, as Gwen Stacy trains Stark’s newest prodigy Harley Kenner on the use of his flight suit, Phil Coulson is reported by Maria Hill of the New Avengers’ battle with Dark Phoenix and the absences of Spider-Man, Wolverine and the Avengers, who have been teleported into another reality in order to battle another unknown and powerful threat. Hill also states that, until the Avengers come back and the New Avengers recover from their bruises, the two Agents and Gwen’s remaining team are the only heroes left to handle the next threat which comes around. At this point, Black Cat and Agent Morse (now known as Mockingbird) come in informing them that C.I.A. Secretary Truman Marsh has gone rogue. The group gathers in the Computer Room, where Black Cat shows them a video she recorded while spying on Marsh, who has gathered a group of super villains and antiheroes for his Thunderbolt Project. The group consists of the Hulk’s newest enemies, the U-Foes (four rogue astronauts who planned to develop their powers similarly to the Fantastic Four), Shriek, Norman Osborn’s bodyguards, the Wild Pack (Silver Sable, Psylocke, Iron Vulture and Detroit Steel), Beetle, who was reformed by Marsh as Mech-V and a new mysterious vigilante known as Citizen V. Marsh gathers them for one mission: to find and recover a classified file stolen by HYDRA in Siberia. Knowing that this file contains illegal data which can endanger mankind, Coulson, Hill, Harley, Mockingbird and the New Avengers (Agent Venom, Black Cat, Iron Spider and Iron Phoenix) set out to destroy that file before the Thunderbolts can reach it, and with a mysterious unknown figure following them. Both teams arrive in Siberia, where they battle numerous Symbiote-possessed agents. Just as the New Avengers reach the laboratory which will lead them to the files, the Thunderbolts are confronted by the mysterious figure which was following the young heroes: Eddie Brock, whose Anti-Venom symbiote is still alive. While Ironclad and Detroit Steel stay and fight Anti-Venom, the remaining Thunderbolts break through the laboratory and confront the New Avengers. While the others hold back the villains, Sky Bolt and Agent Hill rush through the Computer Room where Hill programs it to be self-destructed and Harley takes off with the file. They are ambushed by Vapor and Iron Vulture, who are quickly possessed by Carnage symbiotes and rendered unconscious when Anti-Venom, having damaged Detroit Steel and killed Ironclad, consumes them. Harley reaches the Core of the Base, where he deletes the file in the Room’s Reactor, the source of the Symbiotes. Right there, he is ambushed by Citizen-V, but assisted by Coulson. Just after Coulson breaks his belt, Citizen-V reveals himself to be Baron Helmut Zemo, the son of one of Captain America’s oldest war enemies. As Zemo reveals his plan to use both the files Marsh sent the Thunderbolts for and the symbiotes to bring chaos to America, Sky Bolt rushes back to the team with the idea to lure Anti-Venom into the Reactor while Coulson stays to fight Zemo. Agent Venom is able to overcome the effects of Anti-Venom’s powers by unleashing his symbiote’s Ultimate Power and defeat him. Sky Bolt arrives and outrages Anti-Venom enough to draw his attention and successfully lures him into the Reactor Room, where Coulson defeats Zemo and escapes with Sky Bolt and the rest of the team as they also take the other Thunderbolts in custody. Anti-Venom is attracted by the Reactor’s symbiotic organisms and consumes them at the same time the Main Computer causes the base to be self destructed and destroys the base, killing Zemo while Brock is teleported into another dimension, where he hopes to find his girlfriend Ashley Kafka. Back in the Triskelion, as the Wild Pack returns to work for Oscorp and the remaining U-Foes are taken to prison, Marsh, whose plan was to actually eliminate the villains by sending them to suicide missions, voices his displeasure of the New Avengers’ interference with the Thunderbolts’ mission and threatens to point them out as menaces, but, having been previously exposed by Coulson for illegally gathering villains who could have threatened innocent lives, is removed from the C.I.A. and arrested by Commissioner Stacy. Once in jail, Marsh is later shown sharing a cell with Shriek, who (having heard that Marsh did not expect her an the rest of the Thunderbolts to survive their mission and that he knew Anti-Venom was going there) vengefully beats him up. As the New Avengers and Mockingbird celebrate their victory and honor Harley for his success, Coulson and Hill return to the Tricarrier, where they report Fury of their success. Continuity Previous Episodes * The episode is set after the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Phoenix Lake. ** Footage of the New Avengers’ battle with Dark Phoenix is shown by Betty Brant in News. ** With an exception of Spider-Man, who is with the Avengers in another timeline battling an unknown villain, and Phoenix Princess, the other members of the New Avengers are in comatose after their fight with Dark Phoenix. ** Eddie Brock is shown to be still bonded with Anti-Venom, as shown in the end of the episode, where the organism was still alive in his body. Next Episodes * Next episode Dark Times shows what the Avengers have been through and why they were unavailable for the New Avengers’ mission. ** The episode also explains how Black Cat and Mockingbird were aware of the damage Marsh would have caused with his Thunderbolt Project. Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time